Blown Away
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: Sgt. Calhoun is awake during a thunderstorm in Hero's Duty one night, and she unearths some memories thought locked away under gold lock and key. My first WIR fanfic, so please be nice! Songfic of Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.


Blown Away

**A/N: please be nice! This is my first time writing for Calhoun! I saw wreck it ralph a few weeks ago, and absolutely fell in love with Calhoun! I was listening to Carrie Underwood's Blown Away, and thought about what Calhoun's past might have been like, so this was born. FYI, in her memories she is 17. And the text in italic and underlined are memories. Enjoy! **

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down_

Tamara Jean Calhoun squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the screaming of the wind. Usually they didn't have weather like this in Hero's Duty. Whatever. She sat up in bed, shivering slightly in a spaghetti tank top and thin, camouflage patterned sweat pants. She rubbed her face in her hands, memories flooding through her mind like blood through veins.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past_

She cringed as a memory unearthed itself.

"_'What's the subject? History? I was always good at history. I could help you.'_

_Her father asked, pouring another glass of whiskey. _

_'I'm fine, thanks.' Tamara answered. _

_' come on, what's the subject?' Her father was drunk. He moved her hand roughly. Tamara snapped it back reflexively. _

_' hey, hey, hey.' He said gently. But as he spoke, he had her wrist in a vise like hold. She tugged against his grip, eventually ripping her wrist out of his hand. _

_' hey I AM YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!" He shouted as she slammed the back door."_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

She jumped as thunder rumbled outside. She lay back down and closed her fire blue eyes, dusting off the one memory that changed her life forever.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past_

_Tamara shook her whiskey sodden father, screaming at him to wake up. She jumped as a brick soared through the window, shattering glass within a two foot radius of the window. Right then and there, she made a decision. _

_She heard those sirens screaming out, her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge_

_Tamara ran out of her broken house and into the twister, not looking back at her father. She made it to the cellar and bolted the door. She remained there a minuet longer, as what she had just done dawned on her. She had just left her father to die. She collapsed onto a bed she forgot was down there. As she lay down on it, the smell of lavender and mint flooded her nostrils, overloading her sinuses for a moment. It was her parent's old bed, the one her father replaced after she died. Tamara buried herself in the scent, and quietly sang to herself in an effort to keep calm; _

_" Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away"_

_To her surprise, she eventually drifted off. When she woke, sun shone through the small windows in the dark cellar. Tamara got up, stretched, and walked outside. What she saw took her breath away. Her prayers had been answered. Her home was gone, along with her whiskey sodden father. _

Tamara opened her eyes to find herself in her quarters in Hero's Duty. Outside, the storm still raged. But she was at peace. She had a good job, great friends, and the most loving husband in the world. Sure, Felix wasn't Brad, but he was twice the man Brad was.

Even if he was half her size.

**A/N: so there you have it. Based off of the music video for Blown Away. Review, Fav, Whatever, and remember, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothin' at all! See ya later! **


End file.
